Endless River
by kevans9
Summary: A young woman awakes in a meadow only to find she has no memory at all. Suddenly she catches a sweet scent. Instinct tells her the scent is of a vampire, her mortal enemy. Following the scent she uncovers the Cullens, and unknowingly her past.
1. Chapter 1

It was bright. Very bright. My eyes closed even tighter to blot out the powerful light that I could feel warming against my face. My mind lazily wandered as I tried to force my eyes open against the shocking pain of the ever glowing light. Consciousness came slowly to me, but as it did I realized that I could hear a bird chirping nearby. Odd, i thought. i dont remember being outside. I finally wrenched open my eyes, but had to blink harshly several times to become accustomed to what i now realized was the sun. Slowly i pushed myself into a sitting position which wasn't easy because my body felt heavy and sore. When i was sitting up, i rubbed my eyes trying to force

myself to wake up. I looked around and realized i was in a clearing. Even in my drowsy state i knew this place was breathtakingly beautiful. I wasn't entirely sure why. Sure there were pretty flowers, long velvety green grass, and it was surrounded by tall pine tress, but there wasn't anyting special about this meadow. Was there? Something, more than once had happened here. I didn't know how, but i could just feel it. Feeling uneasy and more than a little confused, i shook my head clearing more of the drowsiness and tried to stand. Much to my frustration this took more than a couple tries. Why was i so weak?? What had happened to me? The more I thought about these questions the more terrified i became. i couldn't remember anything. Not a sinlge thing. I began to tremble, my breaths coming in short gasps. what...i..don't understand...how? I kept thinking these words over and over again. Suddenly, pulling me from my internal war, a scent passed through the clearing. Strange, i thought. It smelled sweet, almost too sweet. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and instinctively a growl passed through my lips. This action surprised me and I quickly surpressed my anger. What had caused me to react like that? i wondered. I caught the scent again, and once more a growl erupted from my throat. i realized that I could remember something, though I knew it had more to do with instinct not just memory. I knew that smell. the thought of it made me cringe and shake with anger. that scent was filled with danger, evil, and death. Memories of blood-red eyes, life-less corpses, and fires filled my mind. i started to shake uncontrollably, my mind full of jumbled images and blind hatred. Suddenly it all stopped. i knew exactly what to do. In that instant my body began to change. My bones lengthened and curved. claws grew from my hands and pearly white fangs grew from my mouth. my face shaped itself into a snout while gleaming black mirror-like fur erupted all over my body. A long powerful tail grew from my spine. All of this happened in the blink of an eye, and i was now what i was created to be. i was no mere human, i was a protector of the people. i stood majestically, proud, and unflinching. I could feel my powerful feline muscles rippling under my skin. my claws ground into the soft soil. i chuckled, the sound was like a purring wheeze, at the ostentatious creature my ancestors had chosen to portray. A black panther. A powerful, majestic, stealthy creature with unparalled senses and lightening reflexes. Obviously beautiful and more than worthy of the cause, I thanked my ancestors for their cunning choice and turned my head towards the south. The scent came from that direction. I knew what I had to do, and instantly i burst into a soundless, flying sprint in the direction of my destiny.

I ran silently, concentrating on that powerful scent. I didn't notcie the scenery around me, i was too caught up in my thoughts to pause and look. my paws powerfully propelled me forward and in less than 2 minutes i was there. I stood gazing suspiciously at the large white house. Whoever lived here obviously had no financial problems. The house was large, bright, and had many windows. There was a large garage and a long driveway leading to the house. I flicked my ears toward the house. I could hear voices inside. They were smooth, like honey, and absolutley perfect like an untainted melody. Instantly a feral snarl tore from my throat. At that moment all the voices ceased. For a moment there was silence and then one of them appeared at the front door. It was like my worst nightmares come true. He was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. He had copper hair mussed up in a strange but none-the-less amazing style. He was tall, lean, and powerful. His skin was incredibly white, his muscles like polished marble. He was a vampire, a creature of the night, and my worst enemy. As i coiled to spring, i looked into his eyes. My breath left me in an instant. his eyes were gold, glowing and warm. He smiled knowingly. This confused eyes weren't red like they should be. Why? i wondered. That couldn't be right, unless my memory was failing me. That's when i remembered that my memory had failed me. I couldn't even remember who i was. Pain welled up in my chest as confusion and helplessness closed in around me. I began to pant heavily and whine deep in my chest. My fear became so great that i couldn't focus on getting a grip. Why was i here? What happened to me? I tried to keep hold of my senses but i could tell i was losing it, in a last great attempt to keep conscious as my terror ripped at me i thought, what an amazing smile he has, and with that my mind shut down, everything went dark and i was at peace.

This time when i awoke, it wasn't quite so bright. I carefully opened my eyes and studied the ceiling. It was white, plain, and normal. As i pushed myself up into a sitting position i looked at the wall opposite me. It had a large painting of the mona lisa, and soft beige wallpaper with gold swirling patterns. Directly to the left of the painting was an ornate mirror of wrought silver. I stared at the girl in the mirror who looked back with a confused expression. She was small and thin, appeared to be about 20 years old, and had dark smooth skin. She had long, thick black hair that was so dark it looked indigo. It fell cascading down to her waist. Her face was exotic. She had high cheekbones, full dark-red lips, and unusually bright grey eyes accented by delicately arched eyebrows. I rubbed my face and looked again at the mirror, realizing with a shock that the beautiful woman was me. I sighed and looked down at my hands, as i did the memories came flooding back to me. I had awoken in that meadow. I couldn't remember who i was or what had happened to me. I had caught wind of that sickly sweet stench and phased into a panther-remembering this i realized i was back to my normal human self- and had chased down the scent. It had led me to a big white house and i had seen him. perfectly beautiful and perfectly evil. I remembered then his warm golden eyes and my confusion returned. I then remebered that i had panicked and then i remembered...nothing. At this my pain returned, filling my chest mercilessly, crushing my lungs. I gasped and pushed hard at my temples. Tears filled my eyes and a silent sob escaped me. A sudden shift next to me caused me to immediatly stiffen. I had been so caught up in my confusion that i hadn't noticed someone in the room with me. i instinctively reacted. I jumped off the soft, black leather couch i had apparently been sleeping on and flew to the corner farthest from whoever was in the room. I turned slowly, a vicious snarl barely contained in my throat. it wasn't him. This one had blonde hair, those same strange golden eyes, and an undeniably kind face. No, that couldn't be right, vampires weren't kind, they were merciless, evil, cruel, and terrifying. He smiled at me, not a mocking smile, but a genuine kind and concerned smile. this threw me off guard. How could he look at me like that when he knew i was his enemy? He glanced at me cautiously, and then he spoke.

his voice was beautiful, clear, and perfect. Automatically my lips pulled back over my teeth and i dropped into a defensive position.

"Hello" he said.

"My name is Carlisle. I promise I won't try to attack you, i only want to talk."

his tone was so kind and genuine i couldn't help but relax a little. I slowly straigtened up, but i crossed my arms in front of my chest indicating that i was not in the least ready to do anything but listen.

"i know you are upset." he began. "but i do have some questions for you."

"first off" he said, "what is your name?"

at the sound of this question my arms dropped from my chest, pain racked through me, and my breath came in short gasps. In asking the simplest of questions he had gained more knowlege of me than i was wanting to let on, but what could i do? He was obviously not lying to me, and he wasn't showing any signs of attack.

i sighed, giving in to my weak human self. He was looking at me with kind eyes, and waiting with unbreakable patience.

i cleared my throat and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know. I can't remember." i stated blankly

his eyebrows raised, but he continued to calmly watch me.

"honestly I can't remember anything.." i continued.

"You can't remember how you got here?" he asked gently

"no" i snapped, letting my anger and frustration at having lost my memory get the best of me. i glared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry" he said.

The unbelievable kindness and concern in his voice made my eyes snap back to him.

Frustration was building quickly in my mind and I was getting agitated. Vampires were evil, what was i doing talking to him like he mattered? I glared at him, my eyebrows knitting together and a growl rumbling in my throat.

he smiled at me and took a step backward.

That's more like it i thought, he should be afraid, he should be running. But his smile made me realize he was definitely not afraid. He was just giving me space. this confused me further and an exasperated whine escaped my throat. He looked at me and again smiled that beautiful, kind smile.

At this I again calmed down out of reflex. I didn't see any harm coming my way soon.

"What do you want from me?" i suddenly asked, glowering at him.

"nothing" he said calmly.

" then why are you standing there like you are expecting something from me?" i asked impatiently, his eternal patience was starting to irritate me.

"i don't expect anything, i'm just curious." he said his eyes bright and warm.

"well don't get excited cuz i'm curious too, and obviously i don't even have the answers myself." i grumbled, again crossing my arms over my chest, and leaning agaisnt the wall.

he sighed and said "I understand. So what do you want to do about it?"

"what?" i asked. my mouth dropped open and i stared at him bewildered. "what do you mean? there's nothing i can do...except...except...what...i'm supposed to do."

"what are you supposed to do?" he calmly pressed.

"To..to...killl vampires. it's what i was made for, it's the only thing i know. I can't remember who i am..." my voice was rising noticably at this point.." i can't remember anything except that you are evil."

At this i again glared at him, hoping he would react angrily and attack.

but once again i was dumbfounded. He stood there smiling at me and shaking his head.

"i think it's time someone came in." he said turning toward the door on the opposite wall from me. I glanced warily at the door and resumed my defensive stance.

Carlisle glanced at me and said quietly "come in, Jacob"

At this the door opened, and in it stood a huge man. He was incredibly tall, muscular, and powerful. He had russet colored skin and shaggy black hair. His eyes were dark, almost black. His thick eyebrows pulled together in concern and he took a step toward me and shut the door.

as the door shut, it propelled his scent toward me. I gasped and dropped to my knees. He smelled like earth, trees, air, and water. He smelled like me and yet slightly different. "wha...what?" i gasped looking at him wondering how it was possible, who he was, why he was here.

he stared at me knowingly and then he took two long strides and lifted me up off the floor and crushed me against his chest in a bone crushing hug.

I was too bewildered to fight him off. He smelled like me. He was like me. but then why was he here? why was he standing here obviously aware of the vampire next to him. How could he not kill him? All these questions pressed on my mind bringing me back into focus. How could i allow this insantiy? I roughly shoved against his chest, and he flew back at least eight feet before hitting the other wall and landing solidly on the floor.

"ouch" he grumbled while climbing quickly and somewhat gracefully to his feet, "was that really necessary?"

"necessary?" i hissed through my teeth. "you are going to just stand there while this bloodsucker remains living?" I almost shouted at him.

To my surprise Jacob chuckled and said quietly "bloodsucker? I haven't heard that one in a while"

His obvious amusement just added to my anger.

"what the hell is wrong with you?" i shouted taking two furious strides toward Jacob.

He instantly straightened up and frown evident on his handsome face.

"wrong with me? who are you? huh? you don't even know, so how can you assume to know who i am or what i should do?" he asked venom filling his voice with each word.

Instantly my anger flared up to a dangerous level. I snarled, and turned to attack Carlisle. And thats when my life changed drastically. As I readied myself to pounce, to get the best advantage of the bloodsucker, the door again opened.

"Sapphire?" a voice asked desperately.

I knew that voice. i whirled around faster than i thought possible. a young man, no a young vampire stood in the doorway. he was by far the most attractive person i had ever seen. He was tall and very muscluar, with broad shoulders and a powerful chest. He had dark brown hair accented with gold, that was slightly shaggy and carelessly shoved out of his eyes. His face was exquistite. A perfectly chiseled, and strong jaw. A straight nose drew my attention upward. Dark brows framed deep-set golden eyes with long dark lashes.

An audible sob escaped my mouth and in the blink of an eye i was in his arms, breathing in his sweet scent, feeling his strong capable arms wrap around me, his breath cool and sweet on my face.

I looked up into his eyes and everything i had been fearing melted away. But at the look in his eyes, new fears began to form. something was wrong. He looked at me with fear, desperation, confusion and relief in his eyes. His eyes were smoldering i couldn't look away.

"how..what..i.." was all i managed to choke out before his lips were on mine. I could feel the pain and relief within his kiss. His lips were cool, smooth, and fierce against mine. his arms wrapped around me pulling me against his chest with unimaginable force. I gasped for air and his lips found my neck, my jaw, my ear and then my lips again. His hand entwined in my hair pulling me deeper into his kiss. After a minute he relaxed and he pulled his lips from mine. My eyes flicked open as he put his face in my hair and whispered "Sapphire, my Sapphire..i'm sorry. i'm so sorry." and then my heart broke at the sound that came from him next. A completely broken, anguished sob escaped his mouth into my hair. fear entered my system again. What could have broken this perfect, indestructable angel? i put my arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to me. He held me even closer and continued to sob into my hair. Tears welled up in my eyes and fell unchecked over my cheeks.

I stroked his face, his neck, his shoulder, anything i could to let him know how much i cared.

i whispered in his ear "i love you, please...i'm sorry."

At this he shuddered and the sobbing stopped. He straightened up and glared at me furiuosly. This change in attitude caused me to take a step back but he wrapped his arms around me all the more tightly. I stared terrified into his fiery golden eyes. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it. Again he opened his mouth and this time he managed to say "Sorry? you're sorry? for what sapphire? living?" At the word living my brow furrowed and my head spun with confusion. of course i was living, wasn't that obvious?

He looked at the apparent confusion on my face and frowned. he stared at me for a few seconds and then looked at Carlisle.

i had all but forgetten Carlisle and Jacob were still here. I spun, still in my love's arms, and watched the silent conversation between them all. Suddenly my saviour, my angel, looked at me with a pained expression. "Sapphire.." he asked, "whats' my name?"

i smiled and opened my mouth to answer, but froze when nothing came out. i couldn't remember. I couldn't even remember his name. I knew i loved him that wasn't questionable, and how i knew it, i couldn't say, but i loved him. the trembling began again, along with the gasping. He looked at me, now terrified. "whats' wrong with her carlisle?" he shouted.

" i don't know" carlisle answered " i think ...she's afraid."

"sapphire, baby..." my angel started. I looked up to see those smoldering eyes full of terror boring into me. I tried to fathom what he was thinking but i couldn't.

"baby" he said again "why are you afraid?"

I paused watching his expression and then i took a shuddering breath and said simply "because i've forgotten you."

His face was thoughtful and slightly pained as he studied my face.

"how could i forget you?" i asked "i love you"

" And I love you sapphire"

He then placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed me again. This was like a dream. He place soft kisses against my mouth his tongue tracing my bottom lip. his hand trailed down my back and gently pulled me agaisnt him where he stopped kissing me and pulled me into a tight embrace all the while whispering "i love you, baby more than anything, i'm so sorry."

"why do you keep saying that?" i demanded as i shoved out of his embrace.

He looked upset. i couldn't fight that face so i quickly jumped back into his arms.

He sighed and smiled slightly.  
"Liam she might.." carlisle started, but i heard nothing else.

It was as if I had slammed into a brick wall. I gasped and stood trembling uncontrollably as my memories came flooding back in. Argentina, Santos, the Amazon, blood, cruel laughter, purple smoke, blood-curdling screams, destruction, waste, anguish, helplessness, death, war, pain..it was coming back in a whirlwhind of images, racking my brain with sorrow and hatred. i sagged in Liam's arms unaware of his presence as the images kept battering at my sanity.

Clearer images kept appearing. A panther, my sister, tearing a vampire to shreds, a grove of trees-my favorite- burning, purple smoke covering us in a strongly scented haze, Liam running shouting my name, looking for me...at the memory of Liam i came back to reality. My head jerked up and I stared at Liam as if I had never seen him before. The tears ran in rivers over my already tear-stained face. "Liam" i whispered.

Liam grabbed me in his arms and held me while i sobbed. i could remember it all. Why i had been separated from him, why blood-stained images kept assualting my mind. It had all began in the year 2050. I was living in Argentina at the time. I was eighteen years old and my life was beginning to unravel.....TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

"Liam!" I shouted. "Catch me if you can!" I ran laughing from him. I was really fast, but Liam was faster. He chased me through the grove of trees and caught me as i tried jumping into a tree. His arms wrapped around me as I giggled uncontrollably. I turned in his arms and looked at his perfect face. He never ceased to amaze me with how beautiful he was. He looked me in the eyes smiled, and kissed me. I reacted fiercely tangling my fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. He chuckled deep in his throat and kissed me harder. We broke apart, a little breathless. I stared into his gorgeous golden eyes hardly believing he was mine, when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Keela coming out of the trees. "Hey little sister" she said smiling. My sister's smile was incredibly mischevious, along with her deep green eyes. Her eyes were complimented by her long, curly dark purple hair, and her arched eyebrows. "Ick,  
it's the lovebirds." she said pretending to gag herself. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Liam. He seemed extremely interested in his hands, so I looked back at Keela. "Hey" I said, sticking my tongue out at her. She laughed and pulled me into a hug, tickling my ribs at the same time. I barked out a loud laugh and tried to pull away from her. She laughed harder and let me go. "Gosh what was that for?" i asked gasping. She jusst laughed, then looked at Liam seriously. "Maka wants to talk to you Liam." she said. He looked up at her grimly and said "ok." Keela started walking away.  
"Sapphire?" "HELLOOO?"" At this I was pulled out of my reverie. I was back in the present, wrapped tight in Liam's arms. He was looking at me with a frightened expression. "Oh, i'm sorry." i said shaking my head. "It's just that I remember." He raised his eyebrows and asked "You do?" "Yes." I said sighing. He pulled me into a tight hug and i wrapped my arms around his neck. He whispered into my ear "I love you, don't you dare ever leave me again." I pulled back and looked him in the eye. I smiled and said "you got a deal." "So this is the infamous Sapphire eh? We were all seated in the living room, Liam and I on the couch,when i heard a voice coming into the room. i turned to see a stunning vampire walk in. She was blonde, voluptous, and gorgeous.  
She also looked like a total brat. "Yeah." I said a little more snappy than i meant. I turned away to see the handsome copper-haired vampire come in. He was laughing, "Don't mind Rosalie, she's just too self-centered to function." He continued to laugh as the woman called Rosalie gave him a death glare. "Does anybody else live here?" i found myself asking. Liam looked at me, and said smiling "Yeah, give it about 2 more seconds." "Wha...?" I started to ask when two more vampires walked in. One was incredibly small with short black hair. She looked extremely happy, and she had her arm linked with a serious-looking handsome vampire with messy blonde hair. "Hi!" the short girl said happily. "I'm Alice" she said "and this is Jasper." she said pointing at the male with her. I nodded and smiled. I liked Alice already. "So this is everybody?" I asked. They all laughed. "Not even close" said a tall thin brown haired vampire who was suddenly standing next to the copper haired guy. "Edward," she said looking at him. "Why haven't I met the beautiful Sapphire?" Edward looked as if he had seriously wronged. "Sorry my love." he said. Bella shook her head and smiled at me. I smiled back, thinking she was a little odd. Edward gave me an evil look.I flinched and sank back into the couch. Liam growled at Edward.  
"Edward, you really shouldn't give people dirty looks." said a lovely vampire coming up beside Carlisle. "Hello dear" she said looking at me. "Hi" i said, with a genuine smile on my face. I could easily love this woman. "My name is Esme." she said extending her hand. I shook it, and said "I'm Sapphire." "What a lovely name!' she said. Yep I definitely liked her.  
"Now, anybody else?" I asked a little exasperated. They all laughed and Liam said "Actually there's a couple more. Emmet, Rosalie's husband, and Renesmee, Jacob's fiance." My mind was a little cluttered with all the information, but I nodded. Liam wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I leaned into him looking around the room at this odd assortment of people. I suddenly knew i belonged here. "Would you like some tea honey?" Most of us were now congregated in the kitchen and Esme was offering me some tea. "Oh yes please." I said smiling. "Cream and sugar?" she asked turning back to the tea kettle. "Oh no thank you I like it plain." "Gee how original." Said Rosalie walking out the room. "What a b.." I started when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. Liam shook his head laughing "Calm down babe, you don't want to piss her off." I sighed and hopped up on the counter. I was studying the grooves in the marble when I heard footsteps. I looked up and my mouth dropped open. The most beautiful girl was standing before me. She had long copper ringlets and startling white skin. "Hi I'm Renesmee." She said extending her hand. I grabbed it and noticed her perfectly manicured hands. I suddenly felt self concious about my short plain nails. I gave her a quick smile and said "Sapphire." "Oh beautiful!" she said with genuine kindness. It was going to be hard to hate her when she was so nice. I glanced at Liam and noticed he was staring at Renesmee. I growled quietly and stomped out of the room. I felt a hand grab my wrist and turned to find Liam looking concerned. "I'm going for a walk." I said yanking my arm out of his grasp. "Don't you dare follow me." I turned with my nose in the air and ran out the door. Once outside I phased in mid-run. I kept running faster and faster until everything was a blur. I let everything in my mind go, focusing only on the ground and how it felt beneath my paws. I focused on how the air blew past me, and how my muscles flowed perfectly. Suddenly I stopped. I knew this place. It was where I first met Liam. I closed my eyes and let my mind remember.  
The grass was soft beneath my feet as I ran my fingers over the delicate purple blossoms growing by the bank of the creek. I sat down in the flowers and breathed in deeply. I was visiting my aunt in Forks and she was driving me crazy. She kept pushing these horrible guys upon me trying to get me to marry one of them. "For crying out loud auntie tu eres loco." I mumbled tearing up the grass with clenched fists. "Dysfunctional family?" I jumped and turned to find the most beautiful man I'd ever seen walking toward me. "Um, sort of. " I said staring blatantly at him. Something about him made me feel uneasy but at the same time I felt perfectly safe. "Auntie wants me to marry some moron." I blurted out. I clamped my hand over my mouth suprised at what I said. He laughed and sat down beside me. "I understand, my brother is trying to pair me with some blonde bimbo, I feel it's better to just avoid him, but avoiding her is harder. One thing she's good at is stalking." I laughed and looked at his perfect face. He smiled at me then grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the ground. He winked then pulled me into the river screaming. I opened my eyes to see Liam standing right in front of me. "I thought I said not to follow me." I said crossing my arms in front of me. "Do I ever do what I'm told?" he asked me. "No, I suppose not." I said sighing and lowering my arms.  
Liam walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "You just don't understand what you mean to me do you?" he asked, cradling my head. "Not with her around" i said scoffing. "Who? Renesmee?" asked Liam holding me out at arms length. "Are you crazy?" he asked. "She's nothing compared to you! She's actually a real brat." Liam shook his head then stroked my face. "I love you." he said then pulled me into a perfect kiss. 


End file.
